Cinder Emma: A Southern Take on a Classic Tale
by B. A. Poe
Summary: Everybody knows the story of Cinderella. What happens when you mix Southern places, people, and words along with a few adventures? This story of course!
1. Emma's Tale

Cinder Emma: A Southern Take on a Classic Fairytale

Summary: Everybody knows the story of Cinderella. What happens if you take the classic fairy tale and mix it with Southern words, people, and places, along with an adventure or two? Why, you get this story, of course!

Chapter One

A while ago, Earl Carson, the owner of the general store, got hitched to Isabelle Henderson, the Methodist preacher's daughter. Everybody said that they were the perfect couple, with Earl being so handsome and Isabelle being so pretty. Well, a few years after they tied the knot, along comes their little bundle of joy: A girl, seven pounds, three ounces. They named her Emma Kathleen, after her grandmothers. She was a fine little girl, with red curls like her daddy, and bright blue eyes just like her mamma.

Isabelle wasn't quite the same after giving birth. She was always a frail little thing, and havin' Emma didn't help none. After a while, her heart started to give. The Henderson's had a history of bad hearts, you know. Finally, she went up and died It was a relief to her, after going through all that pain. Emma was only three, so she didn't notice much, 'cept that her mamma wasn't there no more, but Earl was another story. He loved Isabelle more than anything, and when she died, part of him died as well. The only thing that kept him going was Emma.

I know they meant well, but Earl's folks started pressurin' him to get married again. You have to watch out for Emma, what happens to Emma if you go on, the works. He looked around, and the only one he saw was the widow Jesimae Dawson and her two daughters, Bernadette and Wren. 

Jesimae, bless her soul, was mean as a snake. She looked out for her and Bernadette (that apple didn't fall to far from the tree). Wren was just a tag-along, kept only for public appearance. Ms. Dawson had her eyes set for Earl ever since Isabelle had gone on. He was easy on the eyes and easy on the pocketbook as well. She had plenty of money, but the owner of a general store made a considerable amount more than a widowed schoolteacher. 

Anyway, to make a long story short, Earl and Jesimae got married. Soon after the marriage, Earl got very, very, sick. He was bedridden most of the time, and when he did come out, he hacked and wheezed something fierce. Emma was a smart girl, and realized what would happen after her father went on. Jesimae was awful to her as it was, but acted as though they were best of friends if the public eye was upon them. 

At last, poor Earl went. At the funeral, there was sobs of all kinds coming from Jesimae and Bernadette. Wren hung her head in respect, for she wasn't puttin' on airs like her mother and sister. Silent tears fell from Emma. She was on her own now.

How right she was. Jesimae went on teaching after Earl passed on, and left the girls to the store. Bernadette was snotty as a peacock and twice as loud. She made Emma do all the work, for she knew that Wren didn't have the backbone to stick up to her. After Jesimae got home, Bernadette would whine about the heat, and how she did _all_ the work at the store, and for what price? But no, she was a good soul and would forgive them just this once. Of course, Jesimae would fondle and console Bernadette, telling her that life was cruel like that. Then, Emma would be blamed for not doing her share, and then was forced to do Bernadette's chores. After all the necessary chores were done, only her and the katydids were up. Emma would grab an apple or another snack, then lay by the fireplace to read from the only book she owned besides the Bible: Gulliver's Travels. Emma would fall asleep dreaming of Bernadette being as small as the Lilliputians, and squishing her between her toes. After to short a time, she would wake up to the teasing of Bernadette and Jesimae. "Come on, little cinder slave!" "Do you ever bathe, Cinder Emma?" The days repeated themselves in endless cycles until she was eighteen. Then something happened. Something that can only be described as a miracle.  


	2. Enter Jeremiah

Cinder Emma

A/N- Some parts of this story are taken from the movie 'Ever After.' If you haven't seen it, go rent it. It ROX! Also, shout out to Nixiy, my first reviewer! Kudos! Reviewing is good! 

This chapter is the PG coming through. Nothing major, just a few *cough* choice words. 

Chapter Two     Enter Jeremiah 

"Emma…Emma….Emma!"

Emma jerked out of her sleep to find her step-mother, Jesimae, staring down at her with a less than pleased expression.

"Cinder Girl, if you're going to stay up late, you have to face the consequences! You have to open the shop, Bernadette has a headache!" Jesimae yelled at her. She reached down and yanked Emma up by her long, red, frizzy hair. "This is the third time this week! Soon you'll be as useless as Wren! Now, go fix breakfast!" 

Wincing, Emma made up her bed and got dressed as fast as she could. _Humph,_ she thought._ If Bernadette has a headache, then I'm the head of Winslet Cotton Mill. And of course it's my fault she has a 'headache.' She walked down the stairs as quietly as she could, knowing that a slight sound could set Jesimae off. Making her way into the kitchen, she shut the door as silently as the creaky thing would let her. _It needs some WD-40. __

"Hello, Emma," greeted Camilla, the household maid. Why Jesimae hired a maid, Emma could only guess. They were in financial trouble as it was, but Jesimae felt a need to flaunt money she didn't have. 

"Mornin', Cam." Emma set to work preparing breakfast. "How's Isaac and Hanna gettin' along?" Camilla had two children, ages 5 and 12. 

"Eh, can't say much either way. Hanna's goin' through the usual pre-teen drama, and Isaac is recovering from the fact that Hanna doesn't wan'ta play with him no more." She held the batter bowl that she was stirring close to her chest. "Ah… to be young again!"

Emma laughed. Cami was one of the only people who could get her cheered up in the mornings. To quote Camilla: "She'd sleep through a hurricane, a forest fire, and a Mill Worker protest if Jesimae'd let 'er."

"Ma'am is in a fine mood this morning, ain't she?" Camilla asked.

Emma snorted. "Yes, my _dear_ sister Bernadette has come down with another _horrible headache!"  They both burst into giggles. _

"Camilla! Emma! Hurry up with breakfast!" They heard Jesimae shout from the dining room.

"Comin', Miz Carson!" Camilla picked up the food from Emma, put it on a tray, and proceeded into the dining room. "I heard Miz Bernadette come down wit another headache, Miz Carson…"

Emma put on her coat, double checked her pocket for her keys, then set out across the street for Carson's General Store. It was the only main store in town, besides the hardware store, so everybody came to Carson's for their general needs (with the exception of the Winslet's, Winder's elite family). 

Turning the doorknob, she stepped inside the cold room. The smell of fabric, food, and many other things hit her nose. The smell of her father. _It's kind of a good thing that Bernadette ain't show up around here much, she'd ruin the smell with that fancy perfume a' hers._

Heading behind the counter to count the money in the cash register, she heard a noise from the back room. Frowning, she headed back to counting. A few minutes later, she heard it again. _If someone got in here, I'll skin their hides…_

Creeping toward the back room, she saw that the door was pried open. _Damn it… I told Jesimae we needed a new lock…_ She snuck around the bags of seed and bolts of cloth so that the thief wouldn't hear her. She reached the door without incident. Gently as possible, she curved her neck around so that she could see out the door. 

A man, around 6'0, was saddling up his horse. Using her saddle. The one her father gave her on her 13th birthday, promising to get her a horse as soon as he could. Earl never lived to keep his promise. She narrowed her eyes. This stranger had crossed a line even Bernadette knew was sacred. She reached down as her feet for something to throw. _Baseballs; Perfect. Just as the man went to get on his horse, Emma came at him with the force of a dragon._

"How _dare_ you-" 

"Ow, I-"

"If you had _asked _I would have given-"

"Ma'am, I, OW-"

"-_Never_ come back to the store-"

"Let me expl-"

"You don't need to explain a damned thing! You _stole-"_

"Merely borrowed-"

"Borrowed my ass!"

"Ma'am if you'll let me _explain!_"

"I _told_ you-"Then Emma realized who he was.

He was Jeremiah Winslet, son of Hank Winslet, who owned Winslet Cotton Mill and half the land in Winder, including Carson's.

"Oh go- um, Mr. Winslet, sir, I- um," She stuttered for a good thirty seconds. "If you'll come inside, sir, I, um, sir, I can get you, um, whatever-"Way_ to go Emma. Lose the store and get beat by Jesimae. _

"Its fine Miss…."

"Emma. Just Emma." She was trying extremely hard not to scream. 

"Well, Emma, I must say, your aim is very good," Jeremiah said, rubbing his neck. "But I'm afraid what I really want can't be found in a store."

"Oh, well, um, I'm extremely sorry Mr. Winslet, sir, If there's anything you need, say the word, and-"

"I promise you, there's nothing I need in your store." He mounted his horse. I will return your saddle as soon as I can. Just keep this between the two of us, okay Emma?"

"Yes sir, not a soul will know." _As if I would tell Bernadette and Jesimae. _

"Good. Keep your promise." With that he handed her a twenty dollar bill and rode off.

Emma stood there in shock. Why in heaven's name would he need her saddle in the first place? The Winslet's owned a farm outside of town, with horses and saddles out the ying-yang. _Unless he's runnin' away again…_

Jeremiah Winslet had a history of escaping from the Winslet manor, Winslet Perch. Why anybody would run away from the fanciest town in Winder and the county was beyond anybody. Jeremiah was the heir to the Winslet fortune, mill, and house, had free roam all over town, could have anything he wanted at the snap of a finger, but he was not happy. Every single person in Winder wanted to be him. I guess you want the things you've never had. 

Emma picked up the scattered baseballs and went back inside the store. 

~***~

The rest of the day went relatively well. James Gaston had a bit of a trouble with a broken part on his backhoe; Rachel Hamen needed two bolts of fabric to sew dresses for the Winslet girls, Poppy Freeden had a new grandchild and needed new toys, nothing to out of the ordinary. 

As the sun cast its last light on Winder, Emma locked up the store. She sighed as she looked up at the hill where Winslet Perch sat. If only the dear God had been willing…

Turning away, Emma saw old Mr. Cats, a old black man who had walked the streets at sunset for as long as anybody could remember. Mr. Cats wasn't his real name, of course, but he was always accompanied by one or more of his feline friends. 

"How's it goin', Mr. Cats?"

"Not as bad as some, not as good as some. And you Miz Emma K.?" He tipped his hat. Mr. Cats was the only person who called Emma anything but Emma. Sometimes it was Emma K., others he called her EC, or E.K.C. She didn't mind though. 

"Fairly well. Did you know Miz Poppy Freeden's girl had another baby?"

"Good heaven, they be spittin' 'em out fas'er than chew in July." They both chuckled at this. "You know, Miz EC, not all things are as they seem."

She looked at him. Mr. Cats gave her that knowing look that made him appear to look right through you. "I'm afraid that I-"

"Emma Kathleen Carson! Why aren't you home by now? You know better than to talk to hoodlums like that! Inside, _now." Jesimae had come stormin' across the street, a woman on a mission. Emma had to make super, and Bernadette was tired of waiting. _

"Comin', Jesimae. G'Bye, Mr. Cats!" Emma called over he shoulder while being drug by Jesimae across the street. Mr. Cats tipped his hat, then went on his way. 


	3. Elijah's Hope

Cinder Emma

Chapter 3      Elijah's Hope

"Camilla! Camilla!" Emma ran into the kitchen, putting her hands on her knees, trying to catch her breath.

"What is it chile? Are you hurt?" Camilla came running from her position at the counter. 

"Hardly! Camilla, somethin's wonderful's happened…" Emma told the story of what happened to her at the store earlier that day. 

"…And then he said to keep my promise, and handed me a twenty dollar bill, Camilla! A twenty!"

Camilla's face turned pale. "Emma… That's …. Laws-a'-mercy…"

"Camilla, this is enough to get Elijah his job back!" Emma had to use all her self restraint to keep from shouting. 

"No, Emma, it's your money, I have no right to take it…" Still, Camilla's face had lit up with excitement. 

"Are you crazy, Cami? What would I do with it, go by a new dress that would be ruined in five minutes? This is enough to pay off the debts and then some! They'll have to give it back to him!"

"Wow, Emma, I can't thank you enough. Emma, I…" She chocked back a sob and gave Emma a bear hug. "You can use the extra to get a new dress from the store. I can't go there; they'd think I's a hoodlum. Emma, you'd blow 'em away!"

"Camilla!" The last time Emma had blushed that hard has when Tommy Brown found out she had never climbed a tree before. 

"Don't worry about it, you can get the dress tomorrow during work. I'll tell Jesimae that Mary Jane Hawford needed a new crib delivered." Camilla had a glint in her eye that scared Emma just a tad. 

"What if Jesimae asks Mary Jane on Sunday if I was there?" Emma did not want to get caught.

"I'll tell her on my way home tonight! She never liked Miz Carson much, and would be willin' t' help Elijah! Emma, I can't thank you enough-"

"Stop, Cam, like I would be able to do anything else!" Emma smiled at the over-grateful maid. Camilla had helped Emma more than she could say. It was the only way she could see to pay her back.

"Hurry, we have to get supper ready, or Jesimae'll have a fit!" They got to work fixing supper, both of their spirits considerably lightened. 

~**~

Emma took a few relaxing breaths as she set out for the Winslet Cotton Mill. _No pressure, No pressure. All you have to do is find Elijah's boss, pay off the debts, and go home. Never mind if you get caught, Jesimae'll beat you to a bloody pulp, Camilla could lose your job, and you could lose the store… No pressure at all…_

Walking down Main Street, many people were gaping, and Emma wasn't surprised. How often do you see the local shopkeeper girl in a white, stylish dress that looked like it came strait from Atlanta?

After what seemed like years, she reached Elijah's boss's office. Gathering strength, she said a silent prayer. _Dear Lord, give me strength. _

She knocked on the door, waiting painstakingly for the door to open. At last, it creaked open, and an unshaven, burly man answered the door. "What'd you want?"

Picking up her head and looking him in the eye, Emma declared, "I am here to pay the debts of Elijah Woodard."

The man grunted. "'Fraid not, ma'am. He's been fired, and there ain't nothin' I c'n do 'bout it."

Her temper started to rise. She _had_ to get Elijah's job back, by hook or by crook. "Oh, you will find a way, Mr. You will."

"Unless you plan to talk to Mr. Winslet himself, then there's no way I can help you!" He eyed her suspiciously. "Why you so interested in Elijah anyway?"

Emma was a tad caught off guard, but recovered quickly. "I am his sister, and I will talk to Mr. Winder if I have to! You _will_ accept the money, and then will be forced to hire him back!"

"He's had a good twelve weeks t' pay up! He's been warned and warned, but no money showed up, and we had no choice but to fire him!" 

"And now you have the money, and you have no choice but to hire him!"

"We CAN'T-"

"Mr. Jenkins, were you not taught it is rude to yell at a lady?" Jeremiah Winslet stepped through, both eyebrows raised so high that they almost blended in with the dark black hair. "Now what is it, Jenkins, that you would be yelling at this lady here?"

"Well, sir, she wants t' pay off a debt that one 'a the workers owes, but he's done been fired already," Jenkins said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. 

"But, Mr. Winslet, sir, he conveniently forgot to mention that I have the money ready to be paying in full," Emma said, sending a icy glare toward the unfortunate man. "Besides, you fire debtors while creating them as well!"

Jeremiah's face contorted into a confused look. "Now how do I manage to do that?"

Emma took a deep breath and looked him in the eye, praying he didn't recognize her. "Well, Mr. Winslet, you loan them money to pay for the money that they don't have. But you expect them to pay you back all the money, in cash, at one time, with some interest, which they didn't have in the first place? When they do have the money, as in this case, you won't let them pay back the money they owe!" 

Jeremiah looked impressed, as though he didn't know that some woman would be able to deliver that speech. "Jenkins, tell Woodard that he is hired again." Blubbering, Jenkins went to perform his task.

He turned to look at the departing Emma. "That was… _amazing!_"

Emma turned the exact shade of Mrs. Geraldine Fisher's toematoes. "It's nothing, really, I have to go." She gathered up her things and went out the door, biting her lip in embarrassment. 

"Wait!" He ran after her. "What's your name? I swore I knew every lady in the county, but who are you?"

Emma blubbered for a few seconds, knowing if she gave her real name, he would find her out. "Ah… Isabelle Henderson." _When all else fails, use your mother's name._

Squinting, Jeremiah looked at her closely. "Have I seen you before?"

"NO! I mean, I… just got here yesterday. On the train." _Dandy, Emma, just dandy._

"Who are you staying with then?"

"My cousins." 

"Who are they?"

"My… cousins!" 

"But what-" Someone from behind called out Jeremiah's name, and he turned around. Emma took the chance to run for it, leaving behind a confused and angry Jeremiah. 

A/N- Snaps for Nixiy, Claidi, and BigBlackDogStar, my reviewers! Emma superior to Danielle? *Blushes* BigBlackDogStar, I am pleased that my review left your mouth turned up into a half circle more commonly known as a smile. Claidi, I updated! As before, some of this is based on Ever After, because that is one of the best Cinderella versions I've seen. I don't own it. It belongs to WB, I think. 


	4. Jeremiah's Story

Cinder Emma

A/N~ I know I haven't updated this one in a while, but it is DEFINATLY not on hiatus. How could I get rid of Emma, Jeremiah, and Camilla? Lots of new characters coming up, so have fun!

Chapter Four          Jeremiah's Story

Jeremiah Winslet was, to be very blunt, a spoiled brat. His life was surrounded in riches and respect, and he took all of his privilege for granted. 

This being said, it was one of the many reasons he was more than a little put off when the red-headed stranger waltzed into the supervisor's office and demanded that a worker be hired again, never mind the fact that she had purely justified herself. 

And his father was all riled up about him running off again. Jeremiah had received the "You have privilege, and with privilege comes responsibility" speech, as well as having three of Earl's supervisor's babysitting him for three weeks. 

Which was why he was relaxing in the shade of Lake Rochelle with his best friend, Connor Thomason, son of Timothy Thomason, the miner guru of the next county over.

"Connor?" 

"Yeah, Jerry?" 

"Nothin'." Jeremiah grinned as Connor pitched a dirt clod at him. Jeremiah returned the favor, and a dirt clod war broke out between the two friends. 

~**~

Emma raced down to her house, practically screaming with joy. She burst into the kitchen door, and found Camilla preparing supper with Hanna and Jake running around her feet.

"Camilla! Camilla, oh, Camilla, Elijah-"Emma was cut off by three people attempting to hug her to death. It was pure, joyous chaos as the Fletcher's danced around Emma. Camilla was hollering something about how great Miz Emma was, and Isaac and Hanna were chanting something around the lines of how their daddy got his job back. 

The laughter grew louder and louder, and Emma was extremely grateful that the lock at the store hadn't worked. 

~**~

Emma was often sent into the woods outside of town to find all sorts of wild fruits. This afternoon, the fruit Bernadette wanted was blueberries. 

Emma had set off to the south side of town toward Lake Rochelle. From experience, she knew that the picking would be best there. By lunch, she had picked three basketfuls of berries, the sun was high and the temperature was over ninety degrees. The lake was looking cooler by the minute, and Emma was only a hot-natured, Southern girl who loved swimming as much as anybody. After a ten minute internal debate, she took off for the shore. 

~**~

Within five minutes of the Dirt Clod War's beginning, both Jeremiah and Connor were covered in dirt. The most obvious way to clean off? Lake Rochelle. 

The two boys raced into the water, splashing and raising Cain. Connor tackled Jeremiah, and started the second Winslet-Thomason war in the last hour. 

~**~

Emma was floating on the water, peaceful as she had ever been. She heard some noise from the other end of the lake, but she passed it off as some kids playing in the water. Who wouldn't want to in this heat? She closed her eyes against the burning sun.

~**~

Connor swam away from Jeremiah, who was busy collecting rocks from the bottom of the lake for his collection. Connor swam out to the center, then dove under as far as he could. At last, he came up for air. However, when he came up, his hand felt something suspiciously like an ankle.

~**~

Emma's calm moment was broken when a hand grabbed her ankle. She shrieked, and went under the water, kicking and screaming all the way. Her foot his something, but she couldn't be sure. Then Emma saw a blonde head slowly sinking in the water. She was under the water before you could say Bob's your Uncle. 

~**~

Connor drew up above the surface for around point two seconds before he felt something hit his head. Then everything went black.

~**~

Jeremiah came up from the bottom of the lake with a handful of rocks. "Hey, Connor, look what I found!" He said to his best friend. Looking around, Jeremiah saw that Connor was missing. 

All of a sudden, he heard a screech from the other side of the lake. Looking toward the general direction of the sound, he saw a red-headed figure come up with Connor. As fast as his body would let him, Jeremiah swam over to his friend. 

~**~

_Come on, come on!_ Emma felt around for the blond-headed boy's body. _Be here, damn it, be here!_ At last, she felt something suspiciously like a toe. She grabbed it, and swam for every ounce she was worth. 

Just as she ran out of breath, her head surfaced. As hectic as it was below the surface, above was like trying to control a pack of wild lions that hadn't eaten in two days that were inside a butcher's Market. 

She was very disoriented, and things were swimming in and out of focus. A darker haired boy was swimming toward her… The darker haired took the lighter haired… she was swimming to shore… she was on shore…

Then, Emma passed out. 

~**~

"Hello… can you here me? Hello…" 

Emma's blue eyes flickered open to find a dark-haired boy standing over her. Panicking, she tried to sit up. However, when pain hit her forehead like no body's business, a wave of scenes came at her: Berry picking, lake, blonde, water, dark. She laid her head back down with a thud. 

The dark-headed boy laughed. "You defiantly are one lucky kid, Connor. You almost drown, then get saved by a good-looking girl! You have all the fun!"

This was more than enough to wake Emma up, and with all the temper her red-hair suggested. "Excuse me? I have a name! And if you're some sexist pig, then I don't-" 

"Easy there, trigger," said the blond. "Jeremiah's just playin', he ain't meaning no harm to no one. Plus, his mamma's the biggest feminist to walk the planet."

A moment of realization dawned on Jeremiah and Emma. Jeremiah realized that the wet, angry red-head was the Isabelle from the supervisor's office, and Emma realized that Jeremiah was who he was, and that she had given him a false name. 

"Isabelle Henderson!" Jeremiah shouted. 

Connor's jaw dropped. "You're the girl that showed Jeremiah up?!? It's an honor to meet you!" 

Emma grinned as Jeremiah attempted to swat his friend. "I'm not as mean as I acted then, I swear!"

Jeremiah snorted. "Right. And I'm Bernadette Dawson." 

Emma froze up for a second at the mention of her mean as dickens stepmother, but quickly put on a grin. The grin slowly turned into a smirk as an idea came to mind. 

"Oh, no, mother, I'm too _good_ to see work like everyone else in this town, oh no, mother!" said Emma putting on a fake and squeaky imitation of Bernadette. "I'll just pretend I have headaches, like anyone will believe me except you!"

Jeremiah and Connor were laughing fit to kill. Emma continued the playacting until she heard a voice that froze her up faster than azaleas in a late frost. 

"Emma! Emma?" Wren was standing near the lake, holding Emma's berry basket as she called. 

"I… I have to go!" She stood up, and ran toward the woods. 

"Wait, Isabelle!" Jeremiah called after her. "That was perfect! Wait, come back!" 

But Emma had disappeared into the trees, leaving (for the second time), an angry and confused Jeremiah.

A/N~ *Ducks stones* Yes, I know, over a month is WAY to long to not update, but this chapter was longer, so maybe, somewhere in your heart, you can find a place to forgive me. 

The Next Chapter: Emma (or Isabelle) spends an day with Jeremiah, the invitations to the Barn Raising are sent out, and much, much more!!    


End file.
